


Home Run

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: This story is based on 7×08 and continues after the point where Danny asks Steve to "pick a base." We all know Steve would have preferred a different base than "hug." Here's a story where he picks "kiss" instead.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Home Run

With no more time to waste, Steve and the team rushed in to the ballroom, guns hot. The hostels came out with their guns raised and ready to fire. With his only need being to get to his Ohana, Steve took off two shots, eliminating the guards. 

Steve's heart raced, waiting for the go-ahead from Grover to blow the door. After checking that they hadn't been made, Grover gave Steve the sign he was waiting for and, not a moment later, he blew open the ballroom door. 

The team rushed into the room of hostages, informing them to stay down as they took out the remaining hostels that stood guard over the room. In the midst of the commotion, Steve examined the room for his two loves. He could swear his heart was pounding louder than the bullets as he looked for Danny and Grace, while taking out the gunmen. 

When they were sure the threat was eliminated, Steve's eyes widened as he called out to the room, "Grace? Where's Grace?" He scoped the room for her. "Where's Grace Williams?" he asked again, in a panic. 

Then, among the crowd, came the voice that brought a calm to his anxiety. "Uncle Steve!" Grace called out, jumping up from the floor. 

Steve rushed to Grace, stepping over her classmates, and pulled her in tight. And when Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest, all his worries disappeared. At that moment, he knew she was safe and he never wanted to let her go. "You know I thought I was going to lose you?" Steve whispered, in a sigh of relief. 

"Never," Grace smiled, squeezing him a bit tighter. "You still owe me breakfast tomorrow." 

"And you bet it will be the best breakfast ever," Steve chuckled, hugging her tighter again. He pulled away and gave her another once-over, "You okay?" 

"Yeah," Grace nodded, happy to be feeling his comforting hands on her cheeks. 

"You sure?" Steve asked again, not ever wanting to let go of her again. Grace reassured him with a nod. Then, Steve smiled and caught eyes with Danny standing back, watching them. Steve sighed and called out to him. "What? Nothing, nothing? No hug?" 

Danny's voice almost broke down in response, "I'm so happy to see you right now, I'll give you a hug. I'll give you a kiss. Pick a base." 

Steve gestured rapidly to Danny, "Give me a hug." Even though his heart wanted something more, he pulled Danny in for a hug and held him tight. But, as soon as he caught the smell of Danny's hair gel, a thousands memories flashed through his mind. And, in an instant, a hug was no longer enough. So, in one swift movement, his hands grabbed Danny by the cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Danny was confused for a moment, until he realized that's the base he'd secretly been hoping for. Then, he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and grew lost in his lips. 

And Steve and Danny didn't even notice that all eyes were now on them, as the kiss that was only meant to last for a brief second lasted for an entire five minutes--almost as if Steve had been waiting his whole life for this moment and he didnt want it to end. When it finally did end, they slowly pulled apart their lips, as if they never wanted them to stop touching, and starred into each other's eyes. "That was different," Danny said, at a loss for words. 

"In a good way, I hope?" Steve asked, softly, caressing Danny's cheek. 

"Mmhm," Danny smiled, biting his bottom lip. 

Steve smiled back at Danny and closed his eyes. Danny closed his eyes and the pair went in for another kiss. But, just before their lips could touch, Kono clears her throat, awkwardly and loudly, from behind them. Steve and Danny snap back to reality and, finally, realize all the attention has turned to them. The pair step back, awkwardly, knowing they've been caught. Steve clears his throat and tries to explain, "It's not what it looks like. Danny was in trouble and, in the heat of the moment, there may have been some passion that ignited. But it was all caused by the stress of the situation." 

"Right, what he said," Danny added, eyeing Grace. Grace rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. 

"So, it has nothing to do with the fact that the two of you have deep feelings for each other?" Chin asked, rhetorically. 

"Deep feelings?" Steve asked, almost offended. "Us? I mean, we're partners and he's my best friend but there's no deep feelings between us. Our relationship is strictly professional." 

"Completely professional," Danny agreed, nervously. 

"Professional?" Grover scoffed. "Please. If that was professional, why is McGarrett sweating even though it's 65 degrees in here, and if Danny's hands trembled any faster he could phase through these walls? No way that was professional." 

"Lou's right," Chin added, trying not to laugh. "I dont think professionals kiss that long anyway." 

Danny met Grace's wondering eyes. "What?" he scolded. 

"Nothing," Grace chuckled, softly. "It's just, I was wondering how long it was going to take before you two actually admitted your feelings. I didn't think it would be at my school dance...but I didn't think I'd be held hostage tonight either, so..." 

"I bet Kamekona $40 Steve would be the one to come on to Danny and, you know, I cant say I'm surprised," Kono nodded. 

"I am," Chin shrugged. "I honestly thought Danny would be the one to break first. Glad I never joined that bet." 

Steve raised a finger in the air, "Excuse me?" Everyone turned to him. Steve nodded. He rubbed his face, confused, then, rested his hand on top of his weapon. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did I just hear you say that basically everyone on the island thinks Danny and I have deep feelings for each other and that theu have even been playing bets on who would be the first one to come out and reveal those feelings?"

Kono, Chin, Grover and Grace all met each other's eyes and nodded. Then, answered, in sync, "Basically." 

"Right," Danny sighed, a bit uncomfortable. "So, why is it that everyone, including my teenager daughter, thinks that we have these feelings for each other, except for us?" 

"Maybe because you're stubborn?" Grace answered, bluntly. Everyone turned to her, surprised. Grace shrugged. Then said, "What, they are" before taking Will Grover's hand and exiting into the hallway. 

The rest of the team was quite. When Steve noticed this, he called them out, "What? You agree with her?" 

"Well, I'm sorry boss but, you are a bit stubborn," Kono added with a smile. 

Steve pointed to his chest. "I'm stubborn?" he asked, offended. He caught Danny smirking and turned to him. "What? Why are you laughing? You agree with her?" 

"You are stubborn," Danny replied with a shrug. 

"Me?" Steve asked. "What about you? You're stubborn too." 

"How am I stubborn?" 

"Would you like a list?" 

"That would be nice," Danny shrugged. 

"I can give you a list," Steve said. "A really long list of all the times you've been stubborn since the day we've met, starting with the day we met." 

As they continued their little spat, Kono, Chin and Grover snuck out of the room, unsure how much longer this little lover's quarrel would last. 

*****

Back at McGarrett's home, Danny and Steve sat on opposite ends of the couch, with their feet propped on the coffee table. As they watched whatever was on TV, Danny continued to adjust himself and clear his throat. Steve forgave the first two disruptions. But after seven, he had had enough. Steve dropped his feet from the table, grabbed the remote, clicked off the TV and turned to Danny in a huff. "Okay, what is going on?" Steve asked, forcefully. 

"What are you talking about? I'm watching the movie?" Danny said, gesturing to the TV. "Now can you please turn it back on?" 

"I will not turn it back on," Steve sassed. "Not until you tell me what has got you so uptight. You wont stop moving around and making noise. I can barely hear what they've said this whole time." 

"It's not like you haven't seen this before," Danny reminded. 

"Yes, Danny. I know I have seen it before and I liked it so much I decided to buy it so I could enjoy it over and over. But I cant enjoy it with you making so much commotion. So either you tell me what's wrong, or you can go home." 

"Okay," Danny nodded. He lowered his feet from the table and turned to Steve. His voice grew concerned as he asked, "Why is it that everyone else knew about us except us?" 

"What?" 

"Dont tell me you haven't been thinking about tonight since the moment you went to second base," Danny scoffed. "I know it's been on your mind just as much as it's been on mine." 

"That? Thay was strictly professional, Danny." Steve said, as his heart began to race. He didnt know why but the truth made his stomach turn. As much as he felt his heart was ready to meld with Danny's, he wasnt sure his mind was ready. 

"God you are stubborn," Danny sighed. He gestured toward the TV, angrily. "Brokeback Mountain, Steven?! How is this not related to what happened tonight?" 

"For your information, this is a very good movie about two friends who realize they mean a whole lot more to each other but their circumstances, unfortunately, keep them from perusing each other." 

"That's us, Steve!" Danny shouted. "I dont know why we haven't seen it and everyone else has. Maybe it's because we've been too scared to admit it to everyone. Or to ourselves. But, whatever the case, that kiss...that kiss was not strictly professional, Steven, and you know it." 

Steve frowns. "You're right." 

"And another thing..." Danny continues. Then, after realizing what Steve said, he stops and says, "...Wait, did you just say I'm right?" Steve doesn't answer. Danny smiles, playfully, and scoots closer to Steve. "I bet that was very painful for you to say." 

"Very," Steve said, holding back the lump in his throat and staring, blankly, into the distance. "I think I might throw up. Dont make me say it again." 

"Nah," Danny smiled, fonding over Steve. "Though it was nice to hear for once. You saying I'm right? It doesnt happen often that you saying I'm right thing. I really like hearing that." 

Steve clenches his eyes. "Danny, please," he begs, swallowing hard. 

Danny chuckles. Then, he lifts Steve's arm and wraps it around his neck, resting against Steve's chest. "Relax you big baby." Danny smiles, linking his fingers with Steve's. "If you throw up, I'll throw up and this whole place will be a mess. I just wanted you to admit you had feelings for me." 

Steve's eyes shot open and he turned to look at Danny. And in that moment, his mind finally decided to agree with his heart. "Of course I do," he admitted, softly. "Why else would I have kissed you like that?" 

"For strictly professional reasons?" Danny joked. 

"Please," Steve chuckled. He kissed Danny's head and sighed. "I've had these feelings for a long time, Danny. But..." 

"You're stubborn?" 

"Seriously? I'm trying to be sentimental here," Steve scoffed. "Would you rather I stop?" 

"You're right. This is a rare moment. Please, continue." 

"As I was saying," Steve continued, "...I've had lots of training in suppressing my feelings. I dont like to express them with anyone. And I'm normally a very hard read. But, for some odd reason, when it comes to you, the whole island can see right through me. Even though I dont say them out loud, my feelings for you are always so blatantly obvious that I was completely oblivious to them myself." 

"I couldn't see them either," Danny said. Steve glared at him. Danny smirked. "Right, sorry. This is nice. Continue." 

Steve nodded. "In any case, when I thought I was going to lose you and Grace today, I couldn't focus on anything else. I kept thinking about everything we had been though and how all that would have been in vain if I didnt stop these guys. And, when I hugged you tonight, I saw the future, Danny. Two of them, actually. One with you in it and one without you." 

"Which one made you kiss me?" Danny asked, sincerely. 

Steve waited to answer and just looked at Danny, pleased he they would get a future. "The one without you," Steve admitted, softly, squeezing Danny's hand. Danny looked to Steve, intrigued by his comment. "That future without you made me realize that I dont want to live in a world without you, Danno. In a split second, I saw all the things I'd have to do without you, all the Ohana that was crying because you weren't at Christmas, Grace's wedding without you there. So many things I didn't want to see or do without you, Danny." 

"And you dont have to," Danny smiled. "You saved me. But why did that make you kiss me?" 

"Because, that future showed me that it wasnt tonight where we didnt save you," Steve continued. "In that vision, you were killed in an explosion...the day I was finally going to tell you how I felt about you." 

Danny's eyes widened. "But you never got the chance?

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Which is why I made the decision to kiss you. I couldn't risk waiting and losing you before telling you how I felt about you. And, after what we've been through, I'm sorry I even waited this long." 

"Dont apologize," Danny smiled. "You weren't the only one here who was scared of whatever...this is between us. I'm just glad you told me." 

"I'm glad you reciprocated my feelings," Steve chuckled. "I can't believe we kissed in front of everyone." 

"For five minutes, in front of my teenage daughter, who need I remind you seemed unfazed by the whole thing," Danny reminded. 

"You didnt seem to mind it either. Was it really that good?" 

"I dont really remember," Danny shrugged. "It was almost four hours ago now." He looked up to Steve, playfully. 

"Well, maybe I should refresh your memory?" Steve asked, playfully. Danny smiled. Then, the pair shared in another passionate kiss. This one only lasted two minutes before they pulled apart and met each other's gaze. "Remember now?" 

"I do," Danny smiled. "But, if I recall, most players move on from second base, right?" 

"Where you going with this?" Steve asked, intrigued. 

"Well, you may not know this but I use to play baseball in school and, um, I never, not once, ever hit a home run," Danny replied. 

"Oh yeah," Steve chuckled. "Is that right?" 

"No, it's true. It was horrible. I was picked on all the time because I could never score a home run. They called me "Go-Home-No-Home." Which is why...I'm wondering if you'd like to help me score home for once?" 

Steve smirked and bit his bottom lip. "I think we better take this upstairs, so we can change that nickname of yours." 

Danny smirks, flirtatiously.


End file.
